vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Prosthechea
| wikispecies = Prosthechea | commons = Prosthechea | ncbi =123184 }} Простехеа ( ) — род многолетних травянистых растений семейства Орхидные. Этимология Название происходит от греческого слова prostheke (приложение), что связано с наличием придатка на задней стороне колонки. Род не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название Prosthechea. Синонимы * Epithecia Knowles & Westc., 1838 * Hormidium Lindl. ex Heynh., 1841 * Anacheilium Hoffmanns., 1842 * Epicladium Small, 1913 * Euchile (Dressler & G.E.Pollard) Withner, 1998 * Pseudencyclia Chiron & V.P.Castro, 2003 * Panarica Withner & P.A.Harding, 2004 * Pollardia Withner & P.A.Harding, 2004 Распространение Распространены в Центральной и Южной Америке. Биологическое описание Симподиальные растения от мелких до крупных размеров. Экологические особенности Эпифиты, реже литофиты и наземные растения. Систематика и история описания Род Prosthechea описан в 1997 году (опубликован в 1998 году), но некоторые виды были позднее отнесены к роду Euchile (например, Euchile mariae и Euchile citrina), а потом возвращены в состав рода Prosthechea. Ранее виды составляющие род Prosthechea относились к родам: Anacheilium, Encyclia, Epidendrum, Euchile, Hormidium и Pollardia. Молекулярные исследования последних лет подтверждают состоятельность выделения этих видов в отдельный родHiggins, W. E., van den Berg, C., Whitten, W. M. (2003). "A Combined Molecular Phylogeny of Encyclia (Orchidaceae) and Relationships within Laeliinae". Selbyana 23: 165–179. Виды Список видов по данным Королевских ботанических садов в Кьюhttp://apps.kew.org/wcsp/home.do: * Prosthechea abbreviata (Schltr.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea aemula (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea alagoensis (Pabst) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea allemanii (Barb.Rodr.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea allemanoides (Hoehne) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea aloisii (Schltr.) Dodson & Hágsater, 1999 * Prosthechea apuahuensis (Mansf.) M.E.Berg, 2001 * Prosthechea arminii (Rchb.f.) Withner & P.A.Harding, 2004 * Prosthechea baculus (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea barbozae Pupulin, 2004 * Prosthechea bennettii (Christenson) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea bicamerata (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea bohnkiana V.P.Castro & G.F.Carr, 2004 * Prosthechea boothiana (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea borsiana (Campacci) Campacci, 2005 * Prosthechea brachiata (A.Rich. & Galeotti) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea brachychila (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea brassavolae (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea bueraremensis (Campacci) Campacci, 2005 * Prosthechea bulbosa (Vell.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea caetensis (Bicalho) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea calamaria (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea campos-portoi (Pabst) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea campylostalix (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea carrii V.P.Castro & Campacci, 2001 * Prosthechea chacaoensis (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea chondylobulbon (A.Rich. & Galeotti) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea christyana (Rchb.f.) Garay & Withner, 2001 * Prosthechea citrina (Lex.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea cochleata (L.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea concolor (Lex.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea cretacea (Dressler & G.E.Pollard) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea ebanii Chiron & V.P.Castro, 2008 * Prosthechea elisae Chiron & V.P.Castro, 2003 * Prosthechea faresiana (Bicalho) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea farfanii Christenson, 2002 * Prosthechea fausta (Rchb.f. ex Cogn.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea favoris (Rchb.f.) Salazar & Soto Arenas, 2001 * Prosthechea fortunae (Dressler) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea fragrans (Sw.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea fuertesii (Cogn.) Christenson, 2008 * Prosthechea garciana (Garay & Dunst.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea ghiesbreghtiana (A.Rich. & Galeotti) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea gilbertoi (Garay) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea glauca Knowles & Westc., 1838 * Prosthechea glumacea (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea grammatoglossa (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea greenwoodiana (Aguirre-Olav.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea guttata (Schltr.) Christenson, 2003 * Prosthechea hajekii D.E.Benn. & Christenson, 2001 * Prosthechea hartwegii (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea hastata (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea ionocentra (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea ionophlebia (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea jauana (Carnevali & I.Ramírez) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea joaquingarciana Pupulin, 2001 * Prosthechea kautzkii (Pabst) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea lambda (Linden ex Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea latro (Rchb.f. ex Cogn.) V.P.Castro & Chiron, 2003 * Prosthechea leopardina (Rchb.f.) Dodson & Hágsater, 1999 * Prosthechea lindenii (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea linkiana (Klotzsch) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea livida (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea macrothyrsodes (Rchb.f.) Christenson, 2006 * Prosthechea magnispatha (Ames, F.T.Hubb. & C.Schweinf.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea mariae (Ames) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea megahybos (Schltr.) Dodson & Hágsater, 1999 * Prosthechea michuacana (Lex.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea moojenii (Pabst) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea mulasii Soto Arenas & L.Cerv., 2003 * Prosthechea neglecta Pupulin, 2001 * Prosthechea neurosa (Ames) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea obpiribulbon (Hágsater) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea ochracea (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea ochrantha (A.Rich.) ined.. * Prosthechea ortizii (Dressler) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea pamplonensis (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea panthera (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea papilio (Vell.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea pastoris (Lex.) Espejo & López-Ferr., 2000 * Prosthechea pringlei (Rolfe) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea prismatocarpa (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea pterocarpa (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea pulcherrima (Klotzsch) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea pulchra Dodson & W.E.Higgins, 2001 * Prosthechea punctifera (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea pygmaea (Hook.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea racemifera (Dressler) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea radiata (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea regentii V.P.Castro & Chiron, 2005 * Prosthechea regnelliana (Hoehne & Schltr.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea rhombilabia (S.Rosillo) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea rhynchophora (A.Rich. & Galeotti) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea roraimensis V.P.Castro & Campacci, 2004 * Prosthechea sceptra (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea semiaperta (Hágsater) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea serpentilingua Withner & D.G.Hunt, 2001 * Prosthechea serrulata (Sw.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea sessiliflora (Edwall) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea silvana Cath. & V.P.Castro, 2003 * Prosthechea sima (Dressler) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea spondiada (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea suzanensis (Hoehne) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea tardiflora Mora-Ret. ex Pupulin, 2001 * Prosthechea tigrina (Linden ex Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea tripunctata (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea trulla (Rchb.f.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea vagans (Ames) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea varicosa (Bateman ex Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea vasquezii Christenson, 2003 * Prosthechea venezuelana (Schltr.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea vespa (Vell.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea vitellina (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 * Prosthechea widgrenii (Lindl.) W.E.Higgins, 1998 Охрана исчезающих видов Все виды рода Prosthechea входят в Приложение II Конвенции CITES. Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. В культуре Примечания Литература * Withner, C. A., Cattleyas and Their Relatives. Brassavola, Encyclia, and other genera of Mexico and Central America (5) Timber Press, 1998 * Withner, C. A. and Harding, P. A., Cattleyas and their Relatives. The Debatable Epidendrums Timber Press 2004. * Castro Neto VP, Chiron GR, 2005, Contribution a la connaissance des orchidees du Bresil: X. - Deux nouveaux taxons de Prosthechea, section Parviloba. Richardiana 5. 86-96, 102 * Chiron GR, 2005, Contribution a l'etude de Prosthechea section Parviloba (Orchidaceae). Richardiana 5. 129-153 * Chiron G, 2003, An introduction to the genus Prosthechea. Orchid Rev. 111. (1250): 92-97 * Chiron GR, Castro Neto VP, 2003, Revision du genre Prosthechea Knowles et Wescott et nouveau genre dans la tribu Laeliinae (Orchidaceae). Richardiana 4. (1): 9-35 * Christenson EA, 2003, Typification de Coilostylis Rafinesque* et nouveaux taxons de Prosthechea. Richardiana 3. (3): 113-121 * Oliveira Pires M de F de, Semir J, Melo de Pinna GF de A, Felix LP, 2003, Taxonomic separation of the genera Prosthechea and Encyclia (Laeliinae: Orchidaceae) using leaf and root anatomical features. Bot. J. Linn. Soc. 143. (3): 293-303 * Giraud M, 2002, Les genres Encyclia et Prosthechea. Orchidophile 33. (154): 247-250 * van den Berg C, 2001, Nomenclatural notes on Laeliinae: 3. Notes on Cattleya and Quisqueya, and a new combination in Prosthechea. Lindleyana 16. (3): 142-143 * Higgins WE, 2003, Prosthechea: a chemical discontinuity in Laeliinae. Lankesteriana no.7. 39-41 * Higgins WE, 1999, The genus Prosthechea: an old name resurrected. Orchids 68. (11): 1114-1125 * Higgins WE, 1997, A reconsideration of the genus Prosthechea (Orchidaceae). Phytologia 82. (5): 370-383 * Higgins, W. E., van den Berg, C., Whitten, W. M. (2003). "A Combined Molecular Phylogeny of Encyclia (Orchidaceae) and Relationships within Laeliinae". Selbyana 23: 165–179. Ссылки * [http://www.tropicos.org/name/40016521 Таксономия Solenidiopsis на сайте Tropicos. Missouri Botanical Garden.] Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Орхидные Категория:Травы Категория:Флора Южной Америки Категория:Флора Центральной Америки